You are mine
by LilyNya
Summary: When Hans started noticing things he shouldn't have and jealousy took over... Will this story have a good end? AdletxHans /My first fanfiction(story) ever/


Author's note:

This chapter is rather hasty. I wanted to make it that way, becouse the main plot will start around the end of anime... you could say this story will change into an AU sort of. Anyway, I don't own quotes and before the plot I will mainly focus on the original story with added thoughts and other things. Wish me luck, cuz I don't think I can maintain this pace long time lel~

Disclaimer: I don't own Rokka no Yuusha nor it's characters.

_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_

 **Hans' POV**

At first, I though he was simply stupid, saying that ‚strongest man in the world' crap. I wasn't all that interested in him. Others were far more interesting. For example princess Nashetanya. How come nobody noticed the look she always had when no one was looking? That, I didn't know.

Anyway, we all had too much trouble finding seventh identity. If it wasn't for the seventh we could have already defeated Demon God and went our ways. But no, fate wasn't really friendly. The struggle continued and I started noticing small things about the ‚strongest man in the world' Adlet. The way he tried to solve seventh identity, mainly his resolve.

That he is not so stupid as I first thought. His hypotheses. They were really clever, but impossible. Still, I gave him some credit for them.

And I even noticed his looks. Adlet was quite feminine with his face and long hair. But when I saw his bare torso, I fastly changed my opinion.

My interest in him grew fast. And I started to think, that I should try to go for Adlet. I didn't mind same gender since in this world it didn't matter. But there was a problem. Actually two not so small problems. First, I was an assassin. This wasn't that bad. I could always work it through somehow. Second problem was Adlet's preference. The way he acted around Nashetanya bothered me. Everything indicated that Adlet liked her, a lot.

‚ _And there goes my chance to have some fun, nya.'_ I thought inwardly.

Not that I wanted it to be one-night thing. I actually thought about spending some time with him. The thing is, they really looked good together, Adlet with that ‚ _princess'._ So I retreated and waited what will come out of this.

 **Normal POV**

(Somewhere after fight between Adlet and Hans...)

After Adlet shook hands with Hans, and proved Adlet's innocence, they began to search for seventh again. Adlet went back to the temple for his things. After collecting them, while Hans looked around walls in the temple for some cracks or anything that would be useful, Adlet sprayed an altar with some drug.

„What are you doing?" Hans was curious.

„Nothing."

 _Clank._

They heard some noise coming from outside. Adlet thought he only imagined it, but when a weird fiend passed by the entrace, he sprinted to look what it was. They both stood outside, looking confused. Suddenly, Chamot jumped out of bushes.

„Chamot is right here." She said. „Neko-san, was he not the fake? Why are you talking to him?" Her face darkened.

Hans immediately stood before Adlet, ready to protect him.

„ _Nyaa!_ Don't attack him Chamot! I found out he isn't our enemy..." ‚ _If he was, I really wouldn't know what to do...'_

„Weird. How?" said Chamot, cleary not believing.

„Well..."

After Chamot said how bored she was and wanted to go ‚already defeat the Demon God', deciding that she should kill everyone, all hell broke lose. She vomited weird green thing, quickly changing it into fiends...

_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_

 _Kick!_ Hans flew towards Chamot and effectively knocked her out with his swords. Fiends disappeard.

„Adlet! Hold her!" shouted Hans.

They tied her down with rope, so that she couldn't vomit again, effectively shuting her mouth. Hans touched his back, where a footprint was.

„My back hurts…" _‚Ah, probably from the kick… but it was worth it'_ thought Hans.

Both Adlet and Hans with Chamot returned to the temple.

No one thought Chamot was the seventh. She was still a kid and what would she gain from helping Demon God? What's more, she said it herself, that she wanted to defeat Demon God. So there was no way she was the seventh.

„Then what's your question for Chamot?" asked Hans. _‚We didn't go through this trouble for nothing, right nya?'_

„Before you met us at this temple, did you know about the barrier?" asked Adlet kneeling before her, so that he was at the same eye level.

Chamot couldn't answer, becouse of a cloth placed over her mouth, but she still shook her head with disagreement.

„I see." Adlet had quite sad look in his eyes, but determined.

_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_

While walking through forest. Adlet said he wanted to talk to Flamie.

„She's dangerous nya... Since you aren't the seventh, she's the one who's the most likely suspect." Said Hans, with too much calmness.

„Flamie isn't the fake. I'm certain of that."

„But I don't think we should make contact." Hans was persistent.

„She let me go." Adlet wasn't going to give up either.

„Only for the time being."

„Why do you think that?"

Suddenly, Hans became quite serious. „Flamie lives in darkness. She loves no one, and believes no one." The look Hans gave Adlet was threatening, as if to say ‚Don't go near her'.

„Everyone around her is an enemy or might become an enemy soon. That's the world she lives in..."

„...Nya." Hans smiled.

If the conversation wasn't so serious, Adlet would have blushed. _‚So he can do a real smile too...'_ thought Adlet.

Even though Hans had good points and was probably right, Adlet still decided to go after Flamie.

„Take care of Chamot."

„Adlet! Flamie doesn't like you. And not in the ‚but I really like him' way. She dislikes you from the bottom of her heart. No, it's more like she hates you." Said Hans.

Adlet was already gone and Hans' face fell and in more quieter voice he said: „That was how it seemed." _‚Don't get killed...'_

 **Adlet's POV**

I stopped by the river with fallen tree as a bridge. The area around my stomach flared with pain and I was covered in cold sweat. ‚Just last a little... longer...' I breathed in as I tried to calm my nerves. I took out of a bag a weird pyramid created by Flamie's powers, and threw it. The pyramid instantly vanished. I knew only Flamie would notice the signal, so I waited for her to come.

_,.-*'*-.,_,.-*'*-.,_

She calmly stepped out of a fog carying her gun. We stood there on the tree and looked at each other.

„I'm amazed you are alive." She said.

„I thought I was dead many times." I said with a little smirk. „I've figured out part of the seventh Brave's trap."

„I'll listen." Although she said that, I could see Flamie is not interested.

And so, I began to speak about what I discovered and thought was true. But as I ended with my hypothesis, Flamie told me that there was one fatal mistake. And that was my understanding of Saint's powers. There was no way a Saint of fog could make a fog around entire forest in an instant. Flamie then began to materialize a pyramid. I didn't know what she was planning.

She then threw it onto the ground and it exploded. There were several totems underground. Flamie explained that it is impossible to make two barriers at a same place. So my theory was completely damned.

„You've been completely checkmated. Your hypothesis was completely wrong, and you're out of ways to escape. Even if you aren't fake, there's no way for you to survive." Flamie said with her calm voice and eyes of a dead fish.

I didn't know what to do, so I just said when they killed me... before then, I would prove her innocence, so that she wasn't hunted down. Her voice wavered, becouse she maybe, only maybe could start to believe me.

And when she suddenly pointed her gun at me I was utterly confused.

„W-wait..." I tried to somehow save the situation. I inhaled and exhaled and with new resolve said this: „ I thought you weren't an enemy. I thought I wanted to protect you." _‚Even if only as little sister.'_ As she readied to pull the trigger I shouted: „Flamie!"

„You didn't hear me? Don't try to lie to me."

When it seemed that she wouldn't give up, I got this idea that I wasn't exactly proud of and didn't want to have an idea like this ever again.

„For a long time... Well, since yesterday, I guess..." I looked in her eyes „I've loved you."

She looked at me with shock written all over her face.

„I only just now realized it... but since I first met you, my feelings haven't changed. Flamie, I love you." And after saying this, I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I said something I shouldn't have. Becouse how will I ever tell her, that she is not the one?


End file.
